


Kommit yeet

by DaddyMemeMaster



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: More characters but i cant think of the names, Multi, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Spoilers for MK11, and not the cool gay part of texas, gotta keep the children safe, i will adjust the tags if i do write smut, im gay and this is the only way for me to express it because i live in texas, im just ranting at this point, kinda just wanna make pepople laugh, maybe smut at some point, mostly memes tho, shit post, some gay shit, the part full of militart dudes that are hot but they straight, this is just a joke fic, very stupid tbh, what are these tags tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyMemeMaster/pseuds/DaddyMemeMaster
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MORTAL KOMBAT 11!! But Hanzo is alive and has to explain everything to his younger self and its very weird and Kuai has to help him because big hecc its complicated. This is also like just one big shit post.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This game has me shook nasty so heres this

So Hanzo was almost killed but his younger self saved him because "Oh shit that me" had just set in for him. Scorpion imagined that watching your future self die would be pretty traumatic. The only problem now is that there are two Hanzos and neither of them really knew how to deal with it. 

It had been a few weeks after the timeline ordeal, Hanzo allowed his younger self to stay with the Shirai Ryu for the time being because, well it was him after all. Though he had to admit it was incredibly strange to see himself but much younger. Hanzo had talked to Scorpion a few times trying to explain what has happened and that Sub zero didnt kill his wife and son, that it was Quan Chi and he had already beheaded that bitch. After many hours explaining evrrything to his younger self, Hanzo finally felt like he was getting somewhere.

Scorpion was just hella confused by everything, but you would be too if your timeline was fucked like this one was. The one thing that just grinds his gears is that somehow his future self became 'friends' with that Lin Kuei scum Sub zero, like seriously they had been fighting for years, they were actual enemies. It just pissed Scopion off, he was not going to be nice to that Kuai Liang bastard. The wraith was gonna be a salty boi until the end of time.

Hanzo had invited Kuai over for some tea because boy he has some burning hot tea to spill about his younger self. He knew that his younger self would be pissed because he hated sub zero for a hella long time, but he felt like his former rival would help shed some light on this strage situation. Once the Lin Kuei grand master had arrived he greeted him with a handshake hug and they walked to the fire gardens to shoot the shit. After about ten minutes of the old bastards making jokes about each other they went to find Scorpion. The younger Hanzo would spend most of his time fighting or screaming into his pillow. Luckly this time he was sparing with one of the younger Shirai Ryu and they were able to here a very loud "GET OVER HERE" they found Scorpion shortly after. They brought some tea and the two grandmasters started to explain everything to Scorpion again, and eventually the older men brought up how after some shit went down they became allies and now friends (though low key they both wanted to be like much more than just homies). Scorpion was still shook about it, but he realized that he really had no reason to be this salty to Kuai, he had grown tired of it over the time he was with his older self. He didnt say that he accepted that his future self and the Lin Kuei bitch had become close, but he did. He would never admit it though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois get drunk and make fun of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do meme like request for whatever mortal Kombat stuff y'all want tbh, just like comment or something like that

The two grandmasters were spilling tea while Scorpion was losing his shit over a single cup coffee maker, its just so convenient yet so extra to him. The older slightly less angry bois just you know, sit in the fire gardens contemplating life because of the timeline being all goofed.

Hanzo and Kuai decide that they should drink, they need it after dealing with Scorpion constantly loseing his shit, the younger Hanzo could probs use a drink as well so the three wonder away to a private room and get turnt (do people even say that anymore?). Kuai grabs the other grandmaster by the shoulder and points to the mans younger self "you used to have such a baby face, like where did it go?" Hanzo chuckles in response while taking another sip of whatever alcoholic beverage they had been drinking for what seems like hours. "I dont know, maybe the pain of dealing with you aged me" he said in sarcastic tone. That was enough to make Kuai's heart go doki-doki. He had always liked when Hanzo laughed or just seemed to feel joy. The two older men continued to playfully bully eachother while Scorpion has a fucking stroke at the sight of it. He didnt want to see gay shit, at least not Lin Kuei gay shit, and especially not with an older version of himself. Hanzo has and will always be a disaster bi. 

Scorpion had passed out after downing very many shots so he would hopefully not remember the old man flirting that had been happening that night. The grandmasters laughed at the sight of the younger man drooling and asleep on the floor. They continued their banter and for some reason Hanzo just wanted to cuddle the man, so without saying anything he just 'fell' on top of Kuai and kinda just stayed there. They were old so they too fell asleep.

The older men were rudely awoken by a screaming Scorpion, he was hoping he had dreamed the gay shit but there it is, right in front of him. The grandmasters laughed it off and tried to recover from their hangovers while Scorpion screams and runs off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai just really likes Hanzos booty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my murder bois tbh, I will write more serious stuff for this but rn just memes.

Kuai had become found of Hanzo rather Hanzo's behind. Its totally normal to love another mans butt right? There were times when the Shirai Ryu grandmaster just walks his ninja ass around and it drives him nuts. How can that ninja have such a perfect rear? His ass could suffocate Kuai and he would die happy about it. Sometimes you just gotta tell your homie that he's hella THICC.

Hanzo was screaming into the void called Scorpion because god damn he was stupid when he was young, and Scorpion is still adjusting to the whole timeline thing. Hanzo regrets explaining memes to his younger self, now hes screaming yeet.

Anyway, Kuai went to the Shirai Ryu place again because he wants the booty and like Hanzo is his only alive friend at this point, but then out of nowhere Scorpion teleported and grabbed grandmaster blueberry ice and threw him in the trash yelling "THIS BITCH EMPTY, YEET." Hanzo did truly regret the memes now... Kuai was extra shook about the whole thing but was low key happy Scorpion spoke at him and in a way hugged him. It was progress, shitty progress but progress nonetheless. Hanzo was also shook but he laughed at his future boyfriend being thrown out. 

The two grandmasters once again, went to the fire gardens to spill tea. Hanzo did the bend and snap because he caught feelings for the Lin Kuei man. Kuai couldn't help but stare at the two heavenly cheeks before him, he wanted to squeeze but consent is important so he held himself back and just looked. After that whole ordeal, Hanzo went back to talking shit about his younher self. Kuai wasnt listening, the booty was burnt into his mind. He decided it was time to bring it up, the feels. "Hanzo, Imma let you finish but that ass is out of this realm and I want you to date me." Hanzo was stuned for a moment, but he wanted that mans so he grabbed his face and gave him a big ol' smooch. Kuai was granted permission to grab dat ass and he did.


End file.
